Harry Potter and A New Era
by Isabella Saladino
Summary: A progressive fic. it might never end. Cowriter: MsHellFire2005 Beta: Angel Sumorcios


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Her eyes fluttered open as the sun beamed softly on her fiery red hair. She pushed his arm off of her stomach. She had never been so disgusted with anyone in her life and it wasn't just the smell of old spice. She wanted to tell him that it was fucked up that he didn't stand beside Harry as he became the dark lord. He turned his back and didn't stand up like a real friend would have. But she stayed with Ron because it was expected of her. She sat up and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Hermione made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She had to wash the terrible stench that was Ron off of her body. The steam enveloped her body and relaxed all of her muscles. She sighed with relief.

Since this was her seventh year she wanted to change up her look. Her hair was still waist length, strait, red with platinum blonde highlights. She put on her robes with barely anything underneath (A black tank top and tan shorts) and rushed out the door. It slammed behind her and she was so happy to get out. Ron was still asleep, but she didn't care. Harry met her out in the hall. He and Ron weren't speaking anymore. Harry had gotten a little too dark for him. But 'Moine liked it that way.

"Hey beautiful," Harry whispered as he eased up behind her. Making chills run up her spine. There was never mistaking his smell. He smelled of vanilla with a hint of orange. It was something that made her whole body quiver.

"Hi gorgeous," She spoke huskily. They hadn't ever done anything. Not even so much as a kiss but the tension was defiantly there. Moine had always wondered what kind of fire works would happen if they got together.

Her thinking was interrupted by his silky voice. "So how was your morning?" Harry asked while trying to ignore his desire.

"The bastard wouldn't keep his hands off of me. He doesn't understand that I am not in the mood for him to be that close to me right now. I'm not even sure I want to be with him anymore." Harry had grown quite a bit. He now stood head and shoulders over Moine. Mid back length hair held back in a bright red ribbon. His eyes were no longer hidden behind the glasses that he once wore. His body was tan and muscular. He looked like what you would imagine a Greek Adonis looking like. His loyalties had turned as did Hermione's. Unknown to the magical community; Potter had became the new Dark Lord. As the year progressed Harry was using his newfound powers to persuade students and teachers alike within the school walls. Being Harry's right hand, Hermione was the only one in the entire school who really knew what was going on within the dark realm.

"I can fix that for you. You know what I can offer you and I would be glad to help you. You deserve better 'Moine" She knew what he meant. Honestly she was tempted to take him up on the offer.

"Not right now. I'll keep it in mind though." She said while laughing.

Every student in Hogwarts knew that things were changing, although they were oblivious to what was coming the anticipation and almost fear was present in everyone's eyes when the duo walked by. The opposite was in Snape's eyes, they noticed. There was jealousy and rage when he saw the large possessive hand on the small of her back. But pure unadulterated obedience was with it, for he had no choice. Thus the reason no potions were required for the two of them anymore. Who needs it when you pretty much own the potions master?

"Why do you stay with him if you don't even remotely like him?" Harry said while lighting a cigarette.

"I guess it is because he is comfortable. He is the only wizard that I have ever been with, if you would give him that credit. His heart was never in the relationship it was always take take take and never give so I always know what to expect...nothing. He knows nothing about me. My likes, dislikes, needs or fantasies. I have always wondered about ... never mind it's irrelevant anyways..." She blushed profusely.

"Wondered about what?" His voice took a tone that was soft and gentle in a demanding way. She turned her head away. "NO, Mione tell me what you are thinking." He took her face in his hand tenderly turning her back to him so that they were eye to eye. She was in awe of how sweet yet controlling his mannerisms had turned so quickly.

"...Just what if I were to be at your side as something more than just your best friend and confidant? You know, would there even be chemistry? I don't know what I am trying to sa..." At that moment Harry closed the gap, and before their lips could even touch Hermione began to feel a tingle way down deep in her stomach. The sparks began to fly as their lips met. His tongue grazed her bottom lip as if he were asking for permission to slip inside. She slightly opened her mouth with a sigh and he fed at her mouth like she was water and he was a dehydrated man in the desert that just found his oasis. Harry's hand slipped around her waist and pulled her body close. He put one hand in her hair and tugged back so he could get to her neck. As their lips pulled away from each other she let out a moan. The new Dark Lord let his lips glide down to her neck and lightly bit her before they heard foot steps down the hall. They separated and came out of hiding. It was Ron and he didn't look very happy at all but like she gave a damn. Moine had just received the confirmation she had been waiting for.

"What the hell is all this about? Why didn't you wake me up Hermione? And what in the bloody hell are you doing with Potter?" Ron questioned looking red in the face. He was rushing towards them. Harry graciously slid in between Ron and Hermione. Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "Who do you think you are Potter?"

"Would you just SHUT UP!!" She yelled. "I am so tired of this. Ron I am done. Done with you and with this relationship. I am so sick of you and your fucking stench. You make me want to fucking vomit. I can't deal with this shit anymore." Ron was speechless. He just turned on his heel and left. Harry was just staring at Hermione in disbelief. He had been waiting for this day for a long time. He just didn't think that it would come.

"Well, let's go shall we." He took her hand and kissed it. She genuinely smiled as Lord Potter pulled her close for another mind blowing kiss. Her question of if they would have chemistry was answered. They defiantly did. She hadn't felt so happy in a long time. She loved the way he made her feel. Hermione knew that this was just the beginning.


End file.
